ex
by eray
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswi kedokteran fresh-graduate yang sedang menjalani masa koass. Berharap jika kehidupannya yang sudah berjalan normal tanpa sandiwara kehidupan yang pernah dialaminya. Tapi, apadaya jika mantan senior yang juga mantan pacarnya di kampus ternyata adalah asisten Dokter pembimbingnya saat ini. CHANSOO GS Rated M for bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Support cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS) , Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, dll (menyusul)**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **(ada beberapa kata-kata kasar dan mungkin adegan kasar (?))**

 **EXO hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua dan SM**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, ini murni milik saya, jika tidak suka tidak usah dilanjutkan acara membacanya** **. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.**

 **Summary:**

 **Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswi kedokteran** _ **fresh-graduate**_ **yang sedang menjalani masa** _ **koass**_ **. Berharap jika kehidupannya yang sudah berjalan normal –ya 'sudah' berjalan normal, bisa terus berlangsung tanpa sandiwara kehidupan yang pernah dialaminya. Tapi, apadaya jika mantan senior yang juga mantan pacarnya di kampus ternyata adalah asisten Dokter pembimbingnya saat ini. Dan sumpah demi apapun Kyungsoo tidak berharap lagi untuk sekedar melihat wajah** _ **Park Bastard Chanyeol.**_

 **O-O-O**

 _Empat tahun lalu Do Kyungsoo hanyalah mahasiswi polos dengan pikiran-pikiran yang masih penuh dengan angan-angan bahwa masa kuliahnya nanti bisa penuh dengan romansa seperti di novel yang sering dibacanya._

 _Berawal dari orangtuanya yang tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk sekolah di sekolah umum dan memilih Boarding School untuk Kyungsoo ikuti, sehingga pergaulannya pun terbatas. Yang ia kenal hanya orang tuanya, pengasuh rumahnya dan guru yang datang ke rumah. Kyungsoo juga ingin merasakan mempunyai teman, menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bermain bersama. Saling menginap ke rumah satu ke yang lain, seperti yang sering ia tonton di drama._

 _Kyungsoo juga ingin merasakan jatuh cinta._

 _Dan datanglah Park Chanyeol dengan segala keceriaannya. Senyumannya yang terkadang idiot, tapi itu yang Kyungsoo suka. Bagaimana bibir belah itu melekung indah menampakkan gigi-gigi rapihnya, matanya yang ikut melekung mengiringi setiap senyumnya. Suaranya yang berat saat berbicara, menggetarkan hati Kyungsoo, terekam sangat lantang dipikirannya. Cara Chanyeol bercanda dengan teman-teman se-ganknya. Dan entah sejak kapan, dunia Kyungsoo berputar hanya pada Park Chanyeol._

 **O-O-O**

Kegaduhan mengisi ruang UGD Seoul Central Hospital setelah salah satu ambulance membawa korban kecelakaan. Para perawat langsung mengambil tindakan untuk membawa pasien ke salah satu bilik.

"Cek tanda vitalnya, pasang RL IV untuk mengatasi perdarahan, siapkan alat operasi." Kim Junmyeon, dokter jaga UGD yang bertugas saat itu memegang kendali untuk tatalaksana pasien gawat darurat saat ini. Dengan kata-kata tegasnya, siapa yang menyangka dokter yang memiliki senyum termanis di Seoul Central Hospital ini bisa menjadi sebegitu menyeramkan saat memerintah.

"Hei kau, jangan diam saja, apa gunanya kamu disini jika kamu hanya bengong di pojok sana. Jangan jadi sampah saja kalau kau masih mau di ruangan ini." Kyungsoo terkesiap saat bentakan itu tertuju untuknya. Dia bukan mau memakan gaji buta atau apa, tapi hanya terlalu _shock_ untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjalani _koass_ setelah pendidikan kedokterannya selesai, tentu keadaan sanagat berbanding terbalik jika dibandingkan dengan saat dia masih kuliah. Jika saat kuliah dia masih bisa santai, belajar sambil memakan camilan misalnya, walaupun hapalannya banyak. Tapi di sini, cara belajar mahasiswa _koass_ tidak sesantai itu.

Dia harus waspada pada setiap keadaan. Misalnya pada saat ini.

"Siap Dokter!" Balasnya cepat-cepat menuju ruang operasi tanpa memedulikan tatapan kasihan yang dilayangkan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

 **O-O-O**

" Kyungsoo-yaa..." Kyungsoo langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah si pemanggil. Ternyata Luhan dengan segala kecantikannya ditambah senyumnya yang menawan walaupun wajah lelahnya tidak bisa ditutupi, dia adalah salah satu teman perempuan kyungsoo yang kebetulan satu universitas dengannya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan perkataan Dokter Kim, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kebetulan saja kau tertangkap basah karena terlalu lama mengolah apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu." Kyungsoo terkekeh setelahnya.

"Ya kau tahu lah, ini pertamakalinya untukku dan untukmu juga. Aku hanya... Apa ya istilahnya? Panik mungkin. Dengan kegaduhan yang seperti itu, ditengah-tengah kita ada nyawa yang butuh diselamatkan, aku hanya belum terbiasa, terlalu bingung untuk apa yang harus aku kerjakan selanjutnya," jawab Kyungsoo dilanjutkan dengan senyumnya yang manis. Operasi baru saja selesai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, pasien sudah ditangani dan sekarang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat .

Setelah operasi yang dipimpin oleh dokter Kim tadi, Kyungsoo langsung mensterilkan dirinya dan mengambil jatah istirahat. Dia hanya duduk di sekitar ruang tunggu dan mengecek notifikasi yang datang di ponsel pintarnya sampai Luhan ikut bergabung.

"Bagaimana kabar Sehun? Yang ku tahu Poli anak sangat sibuk." Topik pembicaraan berganti membahas kekasih temannya ini yang terpisah stase pada periode ini. Wajah ayu Luhan langsung berganti menunjukan ketidak sukaan begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut "Aku tidak tahu. Dan terlalu malas untuk bertanya lagi," jawab Luhan diiringi desahan putus asa.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya berkali-kali hari ini, dan tidak ada yang dibalas satupun. Sepertinya disana ada dokter atau perawat cantik lain yang menarik dimatanya, awas saja kalau sampai dia tertangakap basah sedang selingkuh. Bisa aku jamin _miliknya_ akan kupotong kecil-kecil seperti dadu," ucap Luhan dalam satu tarikan napas yang malah membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Lihatlah wajah Luhan yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya merah, entah itu karena dirinya emosi atau kehabisan napas.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya, aku tidak bercanda."

"Hahaha... _Luhan, you must see your face right now."_ Si cantik makin merengut kala Kyungsoo berkata demikian.

Dering telepon dari salah satu _smartphone_ terdengar nyaring diantara tawa Kyungsoo. Begitu pemiliknya menyadari bahwa itu adalah panggilan telepon dengan nama pemanggil 'Baby Hunnie' Luhan pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hunnie-yaa... Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon bahkan membalas sms ku dari tadi..." Yaya, Kyungsoo sudah pernah melihat Luhan yang lebih manja dari ini. "Bogoshippo..." lanjutnya manja, sepertinya lupa akan kemarahannya. Luhan pun memberi kode pada Kyungsoo kalau dia mau melanjutkan acara _telepon manja_ nya dengan sang kekasih dengan lambaian tangan.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas lambaian tangannya dengan senyum memaklumi. Luhan mana betah marah ke Sehun, Kyungsoo sudah pernah lihat ngambeknya Luhan yang lebih parah dari ini, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya Luhan sudah sayang banget ke Sehun. _Sayang_ ya? Sepertinya sudah lama Kyungsoo lupa perasaan macam sayang, cinta atau perasaan yang berbau melow seperti itu. Hah... lucu terkadang kalau dia mengingat bahwa dia pernah mengorbankan segalanya hanya didasarkan oleh perasaan remaja yang bersifat sementara itu. Dan mungkin cukup sekali seumur hidup. Mungkin... Siapa yang tau jika perasaan itu akan muncul lagi.

 **O-O-O**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam waktu setempat. Keadaan rumah sakit sudah tidak segaduh tadi siang sehingga keadaan lumayan sepi, walaupun ruang UGD tetap saja ramai oleh dokter-doter jaga maupun perawat yang mondar-mandir untuk evaluasi keadaan pasien.

Shift Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Keduanya kini telah mengganti baju serta bersiap pulang ke flat masing-masing. Karena jarak flat mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Ya hitung-hitung ada teman ngobrol di bus nanti.

"Dokter Do, dokter Xi. Para dokter _koass_ dipanggil ke ruangan dokter Choi untuk evaluasi hari ini," salah satu perawat ber- _nametag_ Minah masuk ke ruang istirahat untuk memberi pengumuman tersebut.

"Terimakasih unnie, kita segera kesana," jawab Luhan, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bergumam terimakasih sambil menganggukan sedikit kepalanya. "Kyungsoo-ya kajja.."

Choi Siwon adalah dokter pembimbing mereka, sesungguhnya ada tiga orang lagi yang masuk dalam bimbingan dokter Choi, tapi entahlah mereka belum terlalu kenal, ingat namapun tidak. Karena beliau adalah dokter pembimbing mereka di Rumah sakit ini, sehingga nilai kemampuan mereka selama menjalani masa _koass_ di sini adalah tanggung jawab dari dokter Choi. Dan mungkin panggilan evaluasi ini adalah hal yang wajar untuk mahasiswa _koass_ di hari pertama.

Menurut Kyungsoo, dokter Choi sangat tampan untuk bekerja sebagai dokter. Lihat saja, wajahnya bahkan seperti super model. Mungkin dia salah satu dokter yang mempunyai akun instagram yang followersnya ber-ribu-ribu. Ini hanya spekulasi Kyungsoo, bukankah sekarang sedang ngetrend dokter-dokter tampan macam dokter Choi?

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan dokter Choi, Kyungsoo maupun Luhan tidak ada yang buka suara, suasana hanya diisi oleh suara perawat maupun dokter yang lalu lalang. Kyungsoo yang dasarnya memang bicara seadanya, sedangkan Luhan, mungkin gadis itu lelah, bisa dilihat dari raut mukanya.

Mereka melewati area parkir untuk sampai ke ruangan dokter Choi karena ruangan para dokter yang letaknya lebih menjorok kedalam supaya memberikan kesan lebih tenang pada pasien yang ingin berkonsultasi.

Saat Kyungsoo asik dengan pikiran-pikirannya, dia melihat siluet wajah yang sangat dikenalinya. Menajamkan pandangan matanya untuk memperjelas bayangan di depan sana dengan menyatukan kedua belah alisnya, tetapi tetap tidak berhasil. Dirinya menyayangkan matanya yang memang sudah tidak fokus sejak dia masih kuliah. Tapi apa mungkin itu _dia_ , atau memang hanya mirip? Lucu jika memang itu mantannya. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka bertemu di Rumah Sakit yang sama karena mereka satu profesi, tapi untuk apa _dia_ disini? Kalau di hitung-hitung harusnya _dia_ sudah ikut test untuk mendapatkan gelar dokter umum atau ikut interenship.

Mungkin hanya mirip

"Soo.. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Pernyataan luhan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Cara mu ketawa sedikit... Seram," jawab Luhan sambil meniru cara Kyungsoo terkekeh saat dia tidak sadar.

"Oh, apakah terdengar?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukan wajahnya yang polos.

"Sangat, dan sekarang aku takut kau kerasukan salah satu arwah yang menghuni Rumah sakit ini." Memutar matanya jengah, Kyungsoo hanya tidak percaya hal-hal tabu seperti itu. "Kalaupun memang iya, sudah dari tadi kau kubunuh Luhan," jawabnya malas.

Luhan langsung mempercepat langkahnya, takut-takut memang Kyungsoo kerasukan dan mengetuk pintu ruangan dokter Choi yang memang sudah dekat dengan mereka. Membungkukan badannya sebentar lalu masuk dengan senyuman untuk orang-orang sekitarnya.

Tak lama setelah Luhan masuk Kyungsoo pun menyusul dibelakangnya, sedikit membungkukan badan dan mengucapkan permisi dengan pelan.

Saat menegakan badan, hal yang pertama dilihat Kyungsoo adalah lelaki itu. Bola matanya langsung melebar begitu mengetahui apa yang ada di depannya. Hell, ternyata yang tadi benar.

"Park Chanyeol," gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Lelaki itu benar Park Chanyeol, cinta pertamanya, orang yang pertama memerawani bibirnya, orang yang bisa membuat perasaan Kyungsoo berbunga-bunga karena perlakuan manisnya, juga orang yang pertamakali membuat Kyungsoo patah hati.

Chanyeol tidak berubah, masih tampan seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang lebih tampan dengan rambutnya yang disisir rapih kesamping sehingga menunjukan keningnya serta aura kedewasaannya, Kyungsoo akui itu. Deheman dokter Choi menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol sedari tadi. Dan bisa dilihat dari sudut matanya kalau seringai muncul di ujung bibir Chanyeol.

Owh. Brengsek, bisa-bisanya dia

Kyungsoo menyesali perbuatannya, segera dia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju sisi kiri Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi? Sekarang dia harus menanggung malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan Chanyeol terlalu lama.

Wajah Luhan pun tak jauh beda, dia mencoba membaca ekspresi yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan saat ini. Siapa yang tidak tau cerita Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo, pasangan yang memang jarang akur, tetapi manis ini? Dan bagaimana jalan cerita saat mereka putus. Luhan bukan kalangan anak kuper yang tidak tahu berita terkini, tentu saja dia tau, apalagi salah satu pemerannya adalah teman dekatnya sendiri.

"Ehm... Evaluasi kita akan di mulai. Apakah ada yang belum hadir?" dokter Choi membuka sesi evaluasi tanpa basa-basi. Setelah semua mengangguk bahwa mereka sudah lengkap beliau pun mulai membahas kekurangan kelebihan kinerja para mahasiswa _koass_ hari ini. "Dan yang terakhir, saya mau memperkenalkan asisten saya. Karena saya bukan hanya bertugas disini, dialah yang akan memantau kalian dan memberi nilai evaluasi jika saya sedang berada di Rumah sakit lain. Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol membungkukan badan sebagai formalitas.

A-apa katanya tadi? Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar kan? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan seharusnya masih melanjutkan pendidikan dokternya supaya mendapat gelar dokter umum.

"Karena Chanyeol adalah salah satu mahasiswa terbaik yang saya punya dan saat ini sedang menunggu hasil test dokter umumnya makadari itu saya embankan tugas ini kepada dia, benar Chanyeol?" oh, thanks dok. Anda memperjelas semuanya. Ya, semuanya, sampai Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa sejak saat ini kemungkinan dirinya bertemu Chanyeol lebih banyak.

Saat ini Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya, dia hanya terlalu... malas. Malas melihat wajah Chanyeol. Siapa yang tau kalau Chanyeol memberikannya pandangan mengejek lagi? _Shit_.

 **O-O-O**

Satu persatu mahasiswa _koass_ keluar dari ruangan dokter Choi dan bersiap pulang. Kyungsoo segera menyeret Luhan agar langkahnya di percepat. Terlalu malas berlama-lama di dalam ruangan yang masih ada Chanyeol nya.

"Soo... Soo-ya. _Andwae..._ Pelan-pelan." Luhan yang merasa dirugikan pun protes karena dengan cara diseret seperti itu langkahnya malah akan cepat tersandung. Luhan tau kalau temannya ini emosinya sedang labil. Kalau Luhan ada di posisi Kyungsoo dia juga akan bertindak hal yang sama mungkin. Untung saja Sehunnya tidak pernah bertindak yang aneh-aneh. "Ayolah Lu, kau tau? Disini rasanya sedang panas hampir seperti hawa neraka. Aku tidak tahan." Mulai kan keluar kata-kata kasarnya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya anak manis dan penurut. Tapi jika dia sudah terlalu kecewa akan sesuatu hal, kata-katanya kurang bisa dijaga, seseram-seramnya orang marah akan lebih seram jika orang sabar yang mengeluarkan kemarahannya tersebut. Itulah yang Luhan pelajari dari Kyungsoo sejak mengenal anak ini empat tahun yang lalu.

Barang-barang mereka sudah rapih sejak sebelum mereka dipanggil ke ruangan dokter Choi, sehingga mereka langsung keluar dari ruang istirahat menuju ke halte bus di seberang jalan sana.

Belum sempat keduanya menapaki batas pintu masuk ruang istirahat dan koridor rumah sakit. Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu yang masih terbuka sambil bersedekap seakan menunggu mereka keluar. Langkah Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun melambat, membaca situasi apakah yang akan terjadi setelah ini. "Xi Luhan, aku ada perlu dengan Kyungsoo apa kau keberatan jika pulang sendiri?" Suara bass Chanyeol keluar untuk bertanya saat ketiganya terdiam mematung.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan. "Aku tidak akan mencelakai temanmu kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku hanya ingin menyapa kawan lama, apa tidak boleh?" Cih. Kawan lama katanya? Jika membunuh Chanyeol bukan termasuk dosa, itu akan ia lakukan sekarang juga. "Bicara saja Chanyeol, Luhan bisa menunggu." Suara datar Kyungsoo menanggapi permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kumohon Luhan-ssi aku hanya ingin sekedar berbicara ringan"

"Tidak Luhan, kau perempuan. Tidak baik pulang sendiri."

"Aku akan memanggilkan taksi supaya kau pulang selamat."

"Daripada menggunakan taksi lebih baik uangnya kau simpan untuk membayar flat, Luhan"

"Aku yang akan membayar tagihan taksinya, Do Kyungsoo."

 _"Don't say my name with your fuckin' mouth, Park Bastard Chanyeol."_

Deru napas keduanya bersahutan akibat percakapan yang entah sejak kapan dibumbui oleh emosi, seakan keduanya ingin pendapat masing-masing dibenarkan. Dan diakhiri oleh umpatan Kyungsoo yang ditujukan ke Chanyeol

Tekanan udara yang dirasa tiga orang tersebut saat ini dirasa sangat tipis. Luhan yang berada diantara mereka hanya bisa terdiam tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun, dengan cicitannya dan sentuhan pada lengan bawah Kyungsoo dia berbisik bahwa lebih baik Kyungsoo bicara baik-baik dan menyelesaikan masalahnya lebih dulu. Dan ia berkata tidak apa-apa jika ia pulang sendiri.

 **O-O-O**

Luhan sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan mereka. Sudah tiga menit mereka berdiri berhadapan tanpa ada yang mau berbicara. Kyungsoo mulai gelisah, sungguh tidak nyaman jika yang ada dihadapanmu adalah mantan kekasihmu yang sekarang berubah predikat menjadi orang yang paling dibenci seumur hidupnya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo bukan gelisah karena malu tetapi tangannya gatal menahan tonjokan yang ingin dilayangkannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Dirasa Chanyeol juga tidak ingin membuka pembicaraan, Kyungsoo pun mengambil langkah menjauh menuju pintu utama Rumah sakit.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. "Ya! Hei." Tarikan pada lengan bawahnya membuat Kyungsoo berbalik ke belakang. Sekarang dihadapannya ada dada bidang Chanyeol. Wangi Chanyeol belum berubah, wangi pinus yang dulu menenangkan dirinya masih jadi ciri khas Chanyeol. Tak terasa matanya menutup untuk menyerapi wangi ini.

"Hei, menikmati harum tubuhku? Atau kau ingin merasakan pelukanku lagi? Aku tau kamu masih berharap cinta ke aku kan?" Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya begitu pernyataan Chanyeol hinggap ditelinganya. Shit. Kenapa juga dia jadi terbawa suasana. "Mati saja kau!" Diakhiri oleh injakan pantofel Kyungsoo ke kaki Chanyeol dan teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berlari keluar Rumah sakit tanpa memedulikan umpatan-umpatan dan panggilan oleh lelaki dibelakangnya.

Soo, ini terakhir kalinya kau berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol. Iya. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

 **TBC or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**catatan eray (part 1):**

Pertama-tama diriku mau minta maaf chap 1 kemaren emang banyak kekurangan dan ada beberapa kata yang hilang, soalnya masih ga ngerti tatacara fanfic dan pertamakali publish cerita wakaka *ketauangaptek. Pas di cek ternyata banyak yg miss dan emang jadi ga nyaman pas baca. Im so sorry for that. Tapi udah di ubah, alhamdulillah. Terus masih cetek juga ilmu nulisnya, jadi ajari diriku yang baru netes ini ya kak... review kalian sangat membantu buat diriku hehe

(italic) for flashback

 **ex** **eray**

 **EXO and all cast** **Tuhan dan ortu mereka semata**

 **Warn : CHANSOO, gs for uke**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **(ada beberapa kata-kata kasar dan mungkin adegan kasar (?))**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, ini murni milik saya, jika tidak suka tidak usah dilanjutkan acara membacanya** **. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.**

 **Summary:**

 **Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswi kedokteran** _ **fresh-graduate**_ **yang sedang menjalani masa** _ **koass**_ **. Berharap jika kehidupannya yang sudah berjalan normal –ya 'sudah' berjalan normal, bisa terus berlangsung tanpa sandiwara kehidupan yang pernah dialaminya. Tapi, apadaya jika mantan senior yang juga mantan pacarnya di kampus ternyata adalah asisten Dokter pembimbingnya saat ini. Dan sumpah demi apapun Kyungsoo tidak berharap lagi untuk sekedar melihat wajah** _ **Park Bastard Chanyeol.**_

 _Pertemuan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berawal pada saat wawancara untuk seleksi organisasi kemahasiswaan yang ada di fakultasnya. Chanyeol yang pada saat itu adalah senior tingkat tiga yang baru saja lengser dari jabatan bertugas untuk mewawancarai para mahasiswa baru yang mendaftar untuk menjadi pengurus tetap organisasi._

 _Bersama Yifan, ia duduk berdua di tengah-tengah ruangan kemahasiswaan untuk melaksanakan sesi wawancara. Sekitar tujuh mahasiswa baru yang mendapat giliran hari itu untuk mengikuti seleksi wawancara dan Do Kyungsoo ada di urutan ke-lima._

 _Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat sedikit mengintip ragu saat membuka pintu ruang kemahasiswaan dan mengucapkan kata permisi dengan suara pelan. Langkahnya terlihat sangat percaya diri saat mendekati kursi yang di sediakan untuk mahasiswa baru yang akan diwawancara, oh, atau dibuat percaya diri karena Chanyeol menangkap basah tangan gadis itu yang terkepal disamping tubuhnya dengan warna yang agak pucat. Sepertinya terlalu erat diremas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup gadis ini. Tipe-tipe gadis bergengsi tinggi huh_

" _Silahkan duduk." Itu suara Yifan saat disadarinya gadis ini hanya terdiam di samping kursi 'panas' tersebut._

 _Suara kursi digeser memenuhi ruangan dilanjutkan dengan bokong gadis itu yang mendarat dengan anggun pada busa yang memang berfungsi untuk memberi kenyamanan pada pengguna kursi tersebut._

 _Senggolan di paha kanannya meyadarkan Chanyeol kalau sekarang dirinya lebih terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang berimajinasi kotor tentang gadis dihadapannya ini, karena tanpa ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi ia memerhatikan gadis ini dari kepala hingga kaki lalu kembali menuju wajahnya._

 _Tingkah gadis ini terlalu lucu untuk dilewatkan, lihat saja bagaimana caranya menggigit bibir penuhnya saat menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukankepadanya yang menurutnya susah untuk di deskripsikan atau binar matanya yang menggebu-gebu disertai rambut pony-tailnya yang bergerak kecil saat pendapat yang ia sampaikan menurutnya benar. Kakinya pun terkadang bergerak ringan saat keraguannya muncul._

 _Gadis ini terlalu sederhana untuk menjadi tipe Chanyeol. Caranya berpakaian sangat simple, tidak ada yang menarik, hanya kemeja kotak-kotak yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh pendeknya beserta celana bahan yang membungkus erat kakinya yang ramping. Wajahnyapun mungkin hanya terpoles bedak tipis dan lipbalm peach._

 _Tetapi ada sesuatu yang unik dari gadis bermata bulat ini yang berhasil mengundang Chanyeol untuk terus memerhatikannya._

 **O-O-O**

 _Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol baru tau nama gadis yang menarik perhatiannya ini saat rapat besar diadakan oleh anggota kemahasiswaan dan ternyata dirinya berada dalam satu divisi dengan Kyungsoo. Kemarin ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan siap-siapa saja nama maba yang diwawancaranya, karena jujur saja mewawancarai tujuh mahasiswa dalam satu hari itu sangat membosankan dan ia sudah berada di keadaan terlalu jengah untuk mengingat nama seseorang._

 _Chanyeol memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang lumayan menghiburnya. Gadis ini hanya duduk diam dengan wajah seriusnya jika tidak diajak bicara oleh teman seangkatannya tetapi mukanya akan terlihat lucu begitu ia mulai berbicara. Sesekali alisnya akan naik turun atau bibirnya akan maju beberapa senti saat ia membalas lawakan temannya._

 _SRET_

 _Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjab salah tingkah saat dirinya ketahuan memerhatikan si mungil. Tatapan Kyungsoo pada dirinya belum beralih malah digantikan oleh senyumannya yang membuat kedua pipi gembilnya terangkat hingga matanya menyipit. "Annyeong, sunbae."_

 _Ekspresi Chanyeol seketika ia ubah menjadi lebih dingin. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya ia balas tajam. Kepalanya hanya mengangguk singkat untuk membalas sapaan Kyungsoo dan dirinya mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pura-pura menulis._

 _Diujung sana Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunnya masa bodo saat sapaannya hanya dibalas seadanya oleh sang senior. Ia hanya mencoba ramah._

 _Apa-apaan itu tadi? Barusan saja ia merasa jantungnya seperti menimbulkan denyut lain saat melihat senyum Kyungsoo._

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh._

 _Hatinya sudah jadi milik orang lain._

 **O-O-O**

Ini sudah memasuki hari ke empat semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dan terhitung sudah sekitar 56 jam ia belum bertatap muka dengan sosok jangkung tersebut.

Hari ini dokter Choi sedang berada di luar kota dan kemungkinan besar Chanyeol akan datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk menggantikannya. Mengetahui fakta tersebut Kyungsoo jadi kurang bersemangat sekarang.

Pintu utama bangsal UGD terbuka dilanjutkan dengan munculnya sosok yang sedari tadi tidak Kyungsoo harapkan kehadirannya. Tatapannya menjelajah keseluruh ruang UGD dan saat bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo pria itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya.

Mungkin ia masih kesal dengan kejadian empat hari yang lalu? Mana Kyungsoo peduli. Bukankah kalau mereka saling menjauh itu lebih baik?

Kyungsoo kembali lagi berkutat dengan rekam medik pasien-pasien yang ditanganinya. Hari ini Daehan Ahjussi bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat karena kondisinya sudah stabil dan ia ada jadwal pengecekan EKG untuk anak Inhoo yang baru berusia enam tahun tetapi memiliki fibrilasi pada atrium jantungnya. Dan ada sekitar enam pasien lagi yang harus dikontrol keadaannya untuk hari ini. Semoga saja kesibukannya bisa mengurangi kemungkinan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

 **O-O-O**

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Ini sudah waktunya istirahat dan teman-temannya sudah secara bergantian mengambil waktu untuk makan siang. Ia harus mencari Luhan untuk menemaninya makan di kafetaria.

Kemungkinan besar wanita cantik itu sekarang ada di ruang istirahat. Makadari itu Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang istirahat.

Saat pintu ruang istirahat terbuka, Kyungsoo tidak mendapati sosok Luhan maupun teman-temannya. Yang ia lihat sekarang malah lelaki tinggi dengan jas sneli yang masih membungkus tubuh kekarnya.

Posisi pria itu sekarang sedang membelakangi Kyungsoo sehingga ia tidak tau siapa yang membuka ruang istirahat. Kyungsoo yang sadar kesempatannya untuk menghindar sangat banyak sehingga langsung membalikkan badannya. Tetapi mungkin keberuntungan belum mau berpihak padanya saat ini, karena saat belum sempat ia menutup pintu Kyungsoo dapat mendengar namanya yang dipanggil dari dalam.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa Kyungsoo ada di dekatnya segera mencegah langkah gadis itu yang berniat menjauh. Ia butuh waktu untuk bicara dengan si mungil.

" _Nde Sunbae-nim_." Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu saat ia menanggapi panggilan Chanyeol, tidak berani menatap maupun mendekat ke sosok Chanyeol.

"Sunbae? Bahkan kau memanggilku sunbae? Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku sampai kau memakai bahasa seformal itu?" Chanyeol melotot tak percaya melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Apa gadis ini lupa bahwa mereka pernah punya panggilan sayang? Oke, memang mereka sudah tidak pacaran, tetapi apakah harus sedrastis itu?

Kyungsoo yang mendapat tekanan seperti itu hanya menanggapi Chanyeol dengan jengah. "Sunbae, kita sedang di Rumah sakit. Dan jika sunbae tidak lupa, saat ini kita sedang bekerja. Bersikaplah profesional. Banyak kuping diluar sana yang akan menghujatku jika aku ketahuan berlaku tidak sopan pada seniorku."

Oke alasan yang cukup masuk akal bagi Chanyeol. Dia lupa kalau ia pernah memacari gadis yang pintar berkelit.

"Duduklah." Tangannya menepuk kursi yang berada disampingnya. "Aku mau berbicara denganmu. Berdua," ujarnya kembali tenang.

"Maaf sunbae, tapi aku mau makan dan ini saatnya istirahat. Aku tidak mau kekurangan tenaga nanti karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk makan siang." Wajah datar Kyungsoo mengiringi perkataannya yang menolak secara halus permintaan Chanyeol. Dirinya bahkan sedang mengapresiasi otaknya sekarang karena bisa menolak Chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan emosinya.

Kakinya sudah siap dilangkahkan keluar dan tangannya sudah akan menutup pintu tanpa mau mendengar respon Chanyeol saat dirasakannya tarikan kasar dipergelangan tangannya membawanya paksa ke ujung ruangan. Dirinya meringis sakit saat dirasanya punggung kecilnya menabrak jendela ruang istirahat yang berhadapan langsung ke sisi luar Rumah Sakit.

Tatapannya langsung beradu dengan tatapan tegas Chanyeol saat dirinya membuka mata. Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini kepada dirinya. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol marah. Apakah tindakannya tadi keterlaluan?

"Do Kyungsoo, aku sudah cukup berbaik hati untuk memintamu berbicara secara baik-baik. Dan sekarang aku sudah gemas melihatmu yang mencoba menghindar dariku. Aku bilang aku hanya ingin berbicara. Apakah itu terlalu sulit untuk kau lakukan?" Geraman tertahan terdengar dari sela-sela kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Chanyeol. Tidak sekali lagi. Harga dirinya sudah pernah jatuh dihadapan pria ini dan dia tidak mau mengulangi kejadian yang sama lagi.

Tatapan matanya ia tegaskan mencoba membalas nila hitam dihadapannya. "Sunbae. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa sudah tidak adalagi bahan pembicaraan yang perlu kita bahas. Lagipula hubungan kita sudah berakhir lama," balasnya tak kalah tajam.

"Aku putus dari Baekhyun." Tukas pria dihadapannya. Mata Kyungsoo membesar sejenak saat mengetahui fakta tersebut. Tanpa sadar bahwa kepalan tangannya yang masih digenggam Chanyeol menegang.

Ekspresinya ia atur kembali sepersekian detik untuk pria dihadapannya ini. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku, Sunbae. Itu kehidupanmu." Balasnya tenang seakan ia lupa bahwa dirinya sempat kaget.

"Ada Kyungsoo. Ada hubungannya denganmu." Tatapan Chanyeol melembut. Tubuhnya ia bawa lebih merapat untuk menghimpit sosok mungil yang hanya mencapai pundaknya ini.

"Karena alasanku putus dengan Baekhyun adalah kau." Bibirnya ia bawa mendekati bibir Kyungsoo saat mengakhiri pernyataannya.

Kyungsoo yang sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya segera memalingkan wajah kesamping. Membuat bibir Chanyeol mendarat di pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

Sadar akan penolakan yang di alaminya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Dirinya bisa memaklumi tindakan yang diambil Kyungsoo setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada gadis ini. "Karena Kyungsoo, aku baru sadar kalau hanya bersamamu saja aku bisa merasakan debaran yang aneh. Tidak nyaman memang, tetapi selalu membuatku tenang." Bisiknya lirih tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Hening menyapa keduanya. Kyungsoopun tidak menunjukan respon yang signifikan setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Dirinya hanya menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Cuma itu yang ingin aku sampaikan dari kemarin. Tidak memakan waktu banyak kan?"

Disempatkannya mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum dirinya keluar ruang istirahat.

Tubuh jangkungnya ia bawa lunglai menuju pintu. Ia sadar kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo lagi setelah dirinya yang menyakiti gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Namun sekarang ia sudah lega, setidaknya perasaannya sudah ia sampaikan. Sehingga beban dihatinya yang sudah ia pendam lama bisa terangkat sedikit.

Keadaan Kyungsoo tidak lebih baik setelah kepargian Chanyeol. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan penuh ke jendela belakangnya, melemas seketika saat pintu ruang istirahat sudah tertutup dari luar. Wajahnya memerah padam. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

Tangannya ia bawa kesebelah kiri untuk mengurangi nyeri yang ia rasakan disana. Airmatanya jatuh satu persatu tanpa bisa ia bendung.

Kenapa ia menangis?

Ia tidak peduli apa status Chanyeol sekarang. Atau perasaan apa yang dialami Chanyeol untuknya sekarang.

Bisa saja itu hanya cara mulut manis Chanyeol dalam merayunya sekali lagi. Otaknya hanya mencoba tidak percaya pada pernyataan Chanyeol. Tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia mengharapkan kalau kata-kata Chanyeol tadi benar adanya.

Katakanlah Kyungsoo munafik. Bilang kalau ia tidak mengharapkan cinta dari Chanyeol lagi tetapi dirinya masih resah saat mendapat pandangan dari mata Chanyeol. Dirinya selalu menekankan bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Chanyeol tetapi dirinya selalu terbayang wajah Chanyeol saat ada yang mengajaknya berkencan sehingga ia selalu menolak semua ajakan tersebut.

Otaknya sekarang hanya mencoba memproteksi hatinya supaya tidak jatuh terlalu dalam lagi. Karena otaknya bisa mengingat rasa sakit yang dialami hatinya saat ia terjatuh.

Tapi sekali lagi ia masuk ke lingkaran perasaan bodoh yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Seakan semua usaha pemikiran logisnya percuma.

Tubuhnya merosot. Kepalanya ia temukan pada lututnya. Isakannya yang belum berhenti terdengar samar karena tubuhnya sedang menunduk.

 _Eomma. Aku menangis lagi eomma. Aku melanggar janji kita. Maafkan aku. Tapi ini sangat menyakitkan..._

 **TBC**

 **catatan eray (part 2):**

Pendek? Memang. Entah kenapa lagi gaada feel buat nulis. Dan ini menye gagal :"((

Maafkan daku reader-nim

Terimakasih buat dukungan di kolom reviewnya, untuk:

LisnaOhLu120, Chansoo, Vteo, shosamh, indriichan, pororocrong, Taomio, WKCS-hyun, nuperlan, Luckyi, park28sooyah, , puji lestari, SooieBabyUke, chansoo, squishypenguins, sugaminseokkim dan DOHXO GS.

Yang udah ninggalin reviewnya untuk ff ece-ece ini. Jujur aja awalnya rada ga pede buat publish cerita ini, soalnya kayaknya kalo di ff itu ChanSoo masuk ke crackpair padahal momen mereka banyak banget.

Mungkin disini ada yang bingung kenapa Chanyeol belom lanjut jadi dokter, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kak.. Calon-calon dokter itu waktunya banyak kebuang buat nunggu gelombang UKDI (UN-nya dokter) belom lagi nunggu hasilnya, jadi banyak waktu yang kebuang disitu. Belom ngalamin sih, tapi cerita dari alumni di kampus banyak yg bilang begitu huhu, makanya disini dibikin si Chanyeol dapet pengisi waktu luang gitu -ngarang banget

Okay, See you next time :D

Saranghae (love) (love)


End file.
